In the Name Of Blood Part 2: The Return of Evil
by Shyla-Omegamire
Summary: Hyrull is back to normal, link is a happy father. then its all shatterd by Her dissaperence. link must follow her and Get her back befor she is used for Evil agein


It has been ten years since Hyrull was rid of Lyr the legendary beast from hell. At least that's what the people of Hyrull call her. Lyr had merle been a pawn for another evil. She was never granted a life of a child nor of a teen. Silently she suffered while she watched through her own eyes unable to control her actions. The more she fought the more she lost. Soon she just gave up and silently waited for her time to come.  
Thanks to link and Saria. Lyr was able to gain her life back and even start over fresh in a new body. She has no memories of what she did or of what she saw. Only the thoughts and memories of a ten year old girl living in the woods. She even gained a new name. Hope.  
Hope was out in the woods playing with a tame wolfose. Navi was close by with Saria picking herbs for that nights supper. Hope was told to call the giant fairy her grandmother. She was told that if it wasn't for her daddy wouldn't be alive.  
Hope loved her pet wolfose. Link her father had tamed it when it was still a blind and deaf pup. He found its mother dead not to far from it. He gave it to Saria to nurse with a bottle with Hope . The two young children grew like siblings. The most remarkable thing of all though was. Because of the fact the wolfose was tame it learned speech from being around people. No one in Hyrull ever thought the things were smart enough to even utter one word, let alone a whole string of intelligent words.  
Suddenly the air seamed to stiffen and everything that made sound seamed to pause. Like a hole was ripped in time and everything was suddenly aware of it. The wolfose eyes went from being a dull silver to a bright red. It was his defenc mode. He then stood in front of Hope ready to take on any one trying to hurt her.  
Navi and Saria dropped the herbs they had in there hands and looked in the same direction the wolfose was looking. What they saw scared them to death.  
Saria looked at Navi "Get link, hurry!"  
Novi nodded and she shrunk in size. She then speed off to the house.  
When she got there link was happily chopping wood. He didn't notice her at first but when he swatted her away he quickly looked up and apologized to her.  
"No time for chit chat, Saria and hope is in trouble. I don't know if the wolfose can handle what's coming there way. I came to warn you, now lets hurry!"  
Link put his hand to his mouth and whistled for Epona. When she got there he climbed on her back, grabbed Navi, and put her in his hat.  
Then with a kick and a yell they were off through the forest. Some how Epona knew where link wonted her to go. She didn't even need a harness for him to steer her. He trusted her and she trusted him. Soon link saw a group of people in black cloaks walking through a hole in a tree. Then he noticed the hole wasn't in the tree it was a hole in mid air. He saw Saria and the wolfose laying on the ground, and hope was kicking and screaming in the hands of one of the cloaked people. When they saw him coming they quickly ran into the thing and took hope with them. Link was too late. By the time he got there, the hole was gone and so was Hope.  
He got off of Epona and went to Saria. She was still breathing but wasn't responding to him at all. The wolfose was the same. He picked up Saria and put her in front of him on the saddle he then picked up the wolfose and put it behind him. It was still small and easy to carry.  
He then kicked Epona with a yell and they were off to the Hyrull castle.  
  
Zelda was lonely like always. Link hardly ever visits any more. What with a baby girl and all she didn't blame him. She knew she would never have a child of her own. There was no other man in Hyrull good enough for her. If only link had a brother or something.  
Every night she would sit and watch the forest. Hoping to see link come riding for her. Tell her he is tired of his life and wont's to start anew with her. She could force him to marry her but that wouldn't be right eighthetr.  
To be honest if she ever caught link cheating on Saria she would kill him first. Then she would give him to Saria to finish off.  
After the news of Ganon's death Hyrull just hasn't been the same. It was quiet and dull now. Even sheik was growing restless as king. Hyrull was in a time of peace and it sucked.  
Suddenly she saw the one thing she always hoped to see. She saw a horse with a rider come out of the woods. She knew immediately it was link. She quickly ran throughout he castle and throughout the village to the castle draw bridge. She would halt it s rising just long enough for link to come through. It did not take link long to get there.  
Finally Zelda saw link come over the ridge. In front of him was Saria and behind him was a wolfose?  
When he got closer he saw Zelda and kicked Epona to go a little bit faster. When he got to Zelda she smiled and helped lead Epona across the bridge. She then led the riders throughout the village and to the royal castle stalls. There she ordered some people to help with Saria and the wolfose.  
Link had to convince the people the wolfose was tame and wouldn't hurt any one. That if it wakes up its name is Lotoki. That if it hears its name it will know link gave them permission to handle him.  
When Saria and the wolfose were safely put ion beads in the castle and Epona in a stall. Link Zelda sheik and Impa had a meeting.  
Link told them of everything he saw. When he told them about the hole in the air, Sheik and Impa shook their heads.  
Sheik got up and looked out the window "Link are you sure it was what you saw?"  
"Yes, why what's wrong?"  
Impa looked at link with a sad face "Its as we feared, some one is trying to use Hope to gain access to Hyrull, Ganon told me he had brothers and sisters he knew nothing of. Maybe he comes from a long line of evil siblings, I don't know. But what I do know is we have to get Hope back before something happens to her."  
Link halfway understood what they were telling him. "But how do I find her, she could be anywhere."  
Impa smiled and looked at link "Is she not of your blood? I can conjure a hole in space as well, it will follow Hope where ever she went. The thing is I cant go after her my self. I would get lost. You on the other hand wouldn't. you have her blood running through you so you should end up where ever she entered the other world."  
Link now fully under stood what Impa was talking about. Hope was taken across Dimensional time worlds and he was the only one who could get her back. Typical. It's always the hero who has to save the day.  
Soon every thing was complete and link stood with the master sword in hand. A shield and a travelers pouch. Impa told link she didn't know how long it would take him to find Hope just to be careful and try to follow the rules of what ever world he ends up at.  
She then waved her hand and time seamed to stand still for a moment in Hyrull. Zelda gave link a hug and told him Saria and the little monster would be ok. Then she gave link a hard push and he fell into the hole. Suddenly everything went black and he knew no more.  
  
What woak link up was the voices. They wer near his bead but they were talking quietly.  
"Found em in the wood I did., perty darn lucky I found em before the Centaurs did."  
"Thank you hagrid, you did a good deed."  
"Who who you think he is professor Dumbledore?"  
"Well Minerva, I would say, byt the way he is dressed and the looks of his sword he is a hero from another Place."  
Professor, you know the ministry of magic will try and put him in askaban.."  
"not unless he is a Hogworts teacher, I think we found or new Dark arts Teacher."  
Suddenly link fell back into his darkness. 


End file.
